best friend
by ikimonoARC
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto bocah yatim yang di pertemukan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki nasib tak jauh beda akan kan kisah persahabatan mereka terus bertahan walau rintangan menghadang... CEK this, dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Perkenalan

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto anak yatim piatu karena kedua orang tuaku meninggal saatku di lahirkan. Awalnya aku hidup di sebuah panti asuhan bersama seorang sahabatku. Hingga aku di adopsi oleh seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia 50-an. Oh ya mungkin kalian penasaran dengan cirri-ciri pisikku. Mungkin kalian mengira aku ini tampan padahal sebaliknya aku ini bias di katakana orangnya kuper alias kurang pergaulan. Dengan rambut kuning tegak berdiri seperti buah durian kalau sahabatku bilang dengan iris mata biru dengan memakai kacamata, mungkin kalian kira aku punya penyakit mata sebenarnya itu hanya kebiasaan saja. Oh ya sekarang aku tinggal di rumah nenek Tsunade bias di katakana dia juga orang yang mengadopsi aku dan sahabatku. Dengan imbalan aku di tugaskan untuk merubah kedua sipat cucunya yang terrgolong manja. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum pernah lihat wajah cucunya seperti apah. Oh jangan lupa aku juga di sekolahkan oleh ba-chan hingga sekarnag aku menginjak kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Oke cukup dulu dariku salamUzumaki Naruto

Namaka Uchiha Sasuke aku bias dibilang beruntung juga tidak. Beruntungnya karna aku lahir dari keluarga berkecukupan danjuga lengkap ada ibu, ayah, dan kakaku. Mungkin kalian mengira kehidupanku bahagia sebenarnya, sebenarnya tidak seperti yang alian harakan. Aku seperti di anggap tidak ada di keluarga ini karana kakaku yang tergolong sempurna. Hingga ayahku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak berguna dan sejak saat itu aku putuskan tuk pergi dari rumah hingga au bertmu dengan sahabatku yang yatim piatu . Aku dia ajak nya tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan dan aku cukup senang di sana karna selain berteman aku juga di terima bnyak orng, dn sekarng aku tinggal di rumah ibu\nenek angkatku bersama sahabatku dengan tujuan agar aku bisa merubah sifat kedua cucunya, hmmm sebenarnya itu sedkit merepotkan selain aku kurang pandai bergaul aku juga tidak tau orngnya seperti apa smoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yg tidak di inginkan ok. Cukup dari aku Uchiha Sasuke.

Namaku Haruno Sakura cucu dari Senju Tsunade knapa margaku berbeda karna ayahku memiliki Marga Haruno jadi aku ikut dengannya. Aku tinggal d rumah nenekku karna kedua orng tuaku tinggal di luar negri yah itu memang membuatku sedih tp untungnya aku memiliki saudara dari ibuku yang sm denganku jadi takterlalu sepi disini dan satu lagi settiap aku memiliki permintaan apapun itu pasti harus di turuti, egois memang tp yang penting aku suka masa bodoh dengan orang lain, yah bisa di bilang aku anak manja itu karna dulu sebelum ayah ibuku pergi aku memang di manja dan bgini jadinya. Oh dan satu lagi kata nenek klo tidak salah akan ada dua orng yang tinggal dengan kami hmm mungkin cma anak panti yang di angkat oh juga itu memang menguntungkan slain aku bisa dapat babu gratis hehehe.. OK cupup dari aku smoga saja mereka tak jadi hambatan di rumah ini.

Namaku Hyuga Hinata anak gadis tercantik di sini selain sahabatku. Aku tinggal di rumah nenekku dengan saudara sekaligus sahabatku bisa di katakan kami memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh beda. Ayahku dari kluarga Hyuga sedangkan ibuku dari kluarga Senju jadi aku ikut marga Ayahku dan sekarng aku memang tidak memiliki sosok ibu lagi karna ibuku meninggal di saat aku lahir memang sedih tp karna kepergian ibuku siap apapun yang aku mau pasti di laksanakan tp nenek ku slalu melarnag apapun yang aku mau katanya itu terlalu memanjakanku. Aku juga dengar bahwa nenek mengangkat dua orang anak dari panti untuk mendidkku dan sahabatku agar tidak manja tapi apa mereka bisa mereka hanya anak tak tau diri yang ingin tinggal dengan neneku yang kaya mungkin mereka hanya ingin hartanya saja dengan bekerja jadi pembingbing aku dan sahabatku tapi ta apalah mungkin aku bisa mengerjai mereka kalili itung itung dapet pelayan gratis walu mungkin pasti penapilan mereka culun karna dari panti hmm kita tunggu ajja nanti. Ok sekian dari aku itu lah diriku..

Owari...


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui Naruto milik saya**

**Warning : GJ, abal, Typo, OOC.**

**.dont like dont read.**

_**Chapter 2 ..**__**2 boy,**__** 2 **__**girl.**_

.

.

.tittditt..

Suara klaoson mobil berhenti di sebuah bangunan mega besar bergaya eropa dengan dinding bercat putih bersih serta pilar-pilar kokoh berdiri tegak menyangga bangunan tersebut.

Di depan rumah tersebut berdiri dua orang wanita yang amat cantik mereka yang tadi naik mobil tersebut memandang kangen rumah itu.

'Akhirnya kita sampai juga Hinata-chan." Ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda bak permen kapas dengan iris mata emerald indaah nya yang siap menyihir setiap orng yag memandangnya. Dialah Haruno Sakura putri dari Haruno Kizashi sekaligus cucu dari Senju Tsunade.

'Iya Sakura-chan, aku pegal dari tadi naik taksi itu, lebih baik ayo kita masuk aku tak sabar ingin ketemu baa-chan." Jawam gadis yang tadi di panggil Hinata. Dengan rambut indigo panjang serta manik mata lavender indahnya. Dialah Hyuga Hinata anak dari Hyuga Hisashi dan cucu dari Senju Tsunade

Mereka berdua adalah cucu-cucu Tsunade yang tinggal di rumahnya selain untuk menemaninya mereka juga tinggal karna keduaa orng tua mereka tinggal di luarnegri. Sedangkan Hinata Cuma memiliki seorang ayah ang sekarng berada di London mengurus bisnisnya.

'Tadaimaaa" Ucap kedua gadis itu.

"Okaeri, kalian sudah datang rupanya' Jawab sesosok wanita yag sudak berumur sekitar 50han tapi siapa sangka dibalik umurnya itu dia memiliki paras cantik serta tubuh yang aduhai dengan buah dada yang tergolong extra large tersebut. Ya dialah nyonya besar pemilik sekaligus nenek dari kedua adis manis yang baru datang Senju Tsunade.

Mungkin kalian pikir aneh karna marga mereka berbeda, itu karna sakura dan Hinata mengikuti marga ayah mereka.

'nenek kami kangen .' ucap Hinata dan Sakura brsamaan sambil berlari untuk memeluk sang nenek tercinta.

'sudah-sudah ayo cepat kalian bawa barang dantaruh di kamar nanti nenek akan kenalkan kalian pada dua orng yang akan tinggal dengan kita.'kata Tsunade .

Sementara itu di suatu sisi ruangan terliha dua pasang mata yang mengamati keluarga itu.

'itukah rasanya jika memiliki sebuah keluarga,'Ucap seorg cowo berambut kuning.

'Mungkin seperti itu, aku tidak tau meskiaku memiliki keluarga tapi aku tak merasa senang dobe,' ucap sosok yang berada di samping pria berambut kuning tersebut.

'apa kau bilang teme kau panggil aku aph hah..'Up pria yang di panggil dobe tadi

"dobe. Apakau badoh hah pelankan suaramu bisa tidak dasar dobe"jawab orang yang di panggil teme tadi.

'akhh, ayolah kita pergi'

'hn'

Sementara itu di ruang tengah telah berkumpul para gadis (ralat 2 gadis 1 janda)

'Sakura, Hinata bagai mana liburannya? Apakah menyenangkan.' Tanya Tsunade.

"lumayan nek' Jawab sakura

"ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mau nenek perkenalkan pada kami."tanya Hinata.

"oh ya aku hampir lupa, nanti mereka kesini tuggu dulu'

'memangnya mereka siapa nek anak dari panti lagi.' Kali ini Sakura yang menanya

'ya seperti itulah. Memangnya kenapa?, ' jawab Tsunade.

"tidak apa-apa kok' jawab Hinata

"baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto, Sasuke kesini ada yang akan aku kenalkan pada kalian,"

Sementara itu muncul dua sosok pemuda dari arah belakang. Kedua sosok itu yang satu memiliki surai kuning cerah serta iris mata biru sebiru lautan dengan kulit tan serta tiga tanda laih berupa garis di setiap pipinya seperti kumis kucing tersebut, sedangkan satunya lagi memiliki memilik rambut emo raven yang memiliki bagia belakang yang agak naik seperti bokng ayam dan bola mata hitam kelam dengan wajah stoicnya. Mereka mengampiri Tsunade yang tadi memanggilnya

'ada apah nenek memanggil kami." Tanya pemuda yang memiliki rabut kuning.

"aku ingin mengenalkan cucu-cucuku pada kalian' jawab Tsunade.

To be countinue

Maaf baru bias pendek pendek..

Maaf bila ada bnyak kata yang gak jelas…

Mohon saran serta reviewnya…..


End file.
